Yashiro Nene/Relationships
__NOEDITSECTION__ Table of Contents Home • Hanako (First Meeting • Amane Meeting Nene) • Minamoto Kou • Akane Aoi • Minamoto Teru • Yugi Tsukasa • Yako • Tsuchigomori • Mitsuba Sousuke • Nanamine Sakura • Hyuuga Natsuhiko References Relationships Hanako First Meeting Nene and Hanako have a trusting and caring relationship. After their fates were entwined due to the mermaid scale, Hanako made Nene into his assistant in return for granting her wish. She started cleaning the toilet after school. She complains about doing it and tells Hanako that she doesn't like it, but Hanako says he looks forward to it every day. He feels nostalgic, and it felt like having a friend. Nene then calls him Hanako-kun instead of Hanako-san for the first time, so that they're friends. After seeing Hanako apologize to her while taking his hat off in the confession tree chapter, she thought he looked like any other normal boy and wanted to learn about him. From then on, Hanako continues to save Nene from danger. Nene also wishes to learn more about him. Despite not being human anymore, Nene has called Hanako her friend many times, which surprised others who are not fond of supernaturals. She also called Kou her partner in wanting to know more about Hanako. She learned about Amane from the memories recalled after destroying Tsuchigomori's yorishiro. This made her care about Hanako and his past even more. Nene then tells Hanako that he was "more trouble than it's worth" but she will stick around him anyway because she liked Hanako as a friend. In the next chapter, he thanked Nene, telling her that it was the first time a girl told him that she liked him, and opening up to her a bit more about his past. He finally told her a bit of his past. Nene thinks about how Hanako could have had a happy future, and Hanako also wishes for her to have a happier fate. They arguably have one of the most trusting relationships in the series. Maybe due to fear of her finding out more or not being ready to tell her, he says that he will tell her more in the future and they made a pinky promise for her to stay as his assistant until that time comes. After the reveal of Nene's short lifespan, Hanako's actions towards Nene can be more clearly seen as his way of caring for her, despite him thinking there isn't anything he could do about it. Amane Meeting Nene Nene later first met Hanako's past self, Amane, in volume 5 while going through the doors that goes to different dimensions and time.She was surprised, but immediately showed concern to Amane who is bruised and injured, dashing towards him and asking if he is hurt, asked if he was crying. Although Nene first met Amane while time traveling to 1969, it is shown that Amane first met Nene in 1964, where she time travelled to during the festival she was attending with Hanako and Kou. Previously, Hanako showed to be a little jealous towards Kou, but failed to genuinely compliment Nene in her yukata. There, Nene met a younger Amane in the festival alone. Young Amane admitted to Nene that she was a bit of his type. Nene showed her concern about Amane's fate to the young Amane, telling him that she is always rooting for him. In the end of the chapter, it was revealed that instead of wanting to be an astronaut, he wrote that he wishes to "meet Nene-oneechan again in the future". Aidairo later posted an image on twitter where they described the theme of volume 8 to be 'first love thief', implying that Nene was Hanako's first love. After seeing hints of Hanako's past self, Nene began to wonder if there might be some way that she could protect Hanako in return for him protecting her. Minamoto Kou Nene and Kou are close friends, the two of them having met when Kou was still attempting to exorcise Hanako. After a rocky start, the two developed a strong friendship and often hang out together either alongside Hanako or, more rarely, just the two of them. They get along very well, and it seems that Kou has a bit of a crush on Nene, as evidenced by his frequent blushing and stuttering around her. He is also very supportive of her and quick to defend her when she gets teased. Kou likes spending time with and helping Nene to the point that he pretended to be a bad cook so that they could bake together, and helped her make donuts to try and bring Hanako's spirits up. When Kou became older due to a supernatural mishap, Nene said she would have to be careful not to fall in love with him, since he looked just like Nene's type. Kou wants to protect Nene from danger, and wants to make sure that her fate is good. However, since he is, for the most part, a normal human boy he is unsure how to go about this wish. Akane Aoi Aoi is Nene's best friend, and the two seem to have a long standing friendship. They are together almost constantly at school when Nene is not with Hanako or Kou. They have similar interests, and Aoi is very supportive of and kind to Nene. Through her, Nene learns about the school mysteries. Aoi is usually the one to tell Nene the mysteries' stories. Minamoto Teru Nene initially had a shallow crush on him despite not even knowing his name. As such, she did not realize his given name was Teru until chapter 9 or that Kou was his younger brother. He met once with Nene and returned her dropped pencil case, though Teru doesn't seem to remember, as when picking Kou up in the rooftop he reintroduced himself, thanking Nene for taking care of his brother. Teru is kind towards her, like how he would towards anyone else. Nene herself seems to have witnessed a little of Teru's sadistic side, though she seems to still admire Teru as usual. It is unclear how Teru feels towards her as she is involved with Hanako, however, when Akane confronted Teru about how he knew about Nene's condition, he replies by saying that he has no obligation towards her. Yugi Tsukasa Nene does not like Tsukasa, but also seems unsure about him to some degree. Since he was responsible for her kidnapping at one point, and since she watched him tormenting Mitsuba in the Hell of Mirrors, she certainly has no positive feelings towards him. Tsukasa also nearly slammed Nene to the ground and hurt her after she told him to stop being cruel to Mitsuba, so it is likely that she is at least worried by him. Yako Yako has some dislike for Nene, although it doesn't seem like she hates her entirely. They were worse off initially, and Yako disliked Nene for destroying her Yorishiro and would constantly bite Nene. Even when Nene attempted to remake the perception of Yako's stairs, Yako was displeased. This was because Nene made it a romantic spot, and so couples would constantly visit the steps. Later, it seems like Yako has begun to tolerate Nene more, despite their past disagreements. This is shown by Yako's willingness to help Nene get ready for the spirit festival. Tsuchigomori Being scared at first by Tsuchigomoris' initial behaviour when she learns of his identity as supernatural, she becomes wary of him. However, as she receives the opportunities to talk alone with him, the more she notices that he cares for his students as their teacher. Mitsuba Sousuke Nene and Mitsuba first met formally in the Mirror Hell arc, after the bodiless hands brought her to him. She thought that he looked handsome and prince-like, but Mitsuba quickly shatters that impression by commenting on how fat Nene's ankles are, and with him calling her "radish senpai". When he explained that he was trapped in the boundary and had asked the hands to bring him someone that could help, he quickly won Nene over by acting cute in front of her so she would help. Later, he revealed that he does not remember anything about his former life or the cause of his death, and that's probably why the mirror boundary hadn't been able to attack him yet. When the 3rd School Mystery's minions began attacking them and Nene was caught, he tried to save her by throwing items at her attackers, but he also ended up getting caught. Nene has decided to take on the role of senpai towards Mitsuba because he is younger and less experienced, and is very nice to him. She also seems to think of him as a puppy, and is worried about his well-being, especially since he's involved with Tsukasa. Nanamine Sakura Initially, Nene planned to keep her guard up around Sakura, since she was kidnapped in order to talk to her. However, she ended up talking to Sakura extensively, and started to think of her in a friendly manner. This was until Sakura betrayed her, and it can be assumed since then that Nene is not fond of Sakura. She does, however, admire Sakura's looks and relates to her struggle of being bound to a supernatural. Sakura does not hate Nene, and might like to be friends, but is simply unable to befriend her since she is under Tsukasa's authority. Hyuuga Natsuhiko Nene and Natsuhiko meet multiple times throughout the series. Natsuhiko often flirts with Nene and has even tried to kiss her. Although Nene is shown to be flustered around him, she is also suspicious of him. Category:Relationships